Russia's new baby sister name Snowy
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: This was surprise to them all Please read and find out more xD The rating will go up later in the chapters ok
1. Prologue

**Hello hello my dear reader I have another story for you all from my DA account and I hope you all love or like it  
**

**A/N New oc in this story belongs to me got that xD**

**Genre- Mixed  
**

**Rated- Mixed**

**Paring(s): Teehee it's a secret **

**Disclaimer I do not own ****Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Russia's new baby sister name Snowy **

**Prologue**

I looked at this girl standing in front of me smiling and holding onto my arm.

Her hair was pretty look pure white snow but it had beautiful sliver red highlights and her eyes were purple and blue.

I was wondering why she'd wasn't scared of me like others were.

She'd looks at me and then at others in World Meeting where she'd suddenly popped out of no where as she'd runs to me and hugs me.

Belarus didn't like that from this small girl that look like 16 year old but her height was like 4'9 or 5.

Ukraine thought it was cute as she'd was smiling.

But others where surprise to see this girl.

Then she'd spoke finally and her voice was so cute.

"Hello big brother Russia I am Snowy your baby sister" she'd smiles again.

Axis(Germany, Italy, Japan): O.O?

Allies(America, Canada, France, China): O.o?

And that's how it all started.

* * *

**Done with this chapter xD**

**I hope you guys like or loved it? ^-^**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES or MEAN ONES alright**

**Well until next time bye bye**


	2. Chapter 1 China

**Hello hello my dear reader I have another story for you all from my DA account and I hope you all love or like it  
**

**A/N New oc in this story belongs to me got that xD**

**Genre- Mixed  
**

**Rated- Mixed**

**Paring(s): Teehee it's a secret **

**Disclaimer I do not own ****Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Chapter 1 China**

Third person P.O.V

It's been a couple of months since Russia find out he'd had another sister but this one was different than other two sisters of his.

Snowy was kind and sweet and smart, she'd wasn't scared of him or made him dislike her or something, she'd good person.

But there were two other nations that had an eye on Snowy and boy this will be sweet and fun.

End of third person P.O.V

China's P.O.V

"Aiya! There she'd goes again hugging my pet panda in her arms aru" I said as I see new little sister name Snowy hugging panda.

Snowy was smiling and hugging China's pet panda in her arms as she'd sits down in chair.

"How does she'd know where panda is aru?" I said as I watched her.

Panda goes and paws at Snowy's hair as she'd giggles.

"I think I will take back panda now aru" I said with a sigh.

End of China's P.O.V

As China walks over to where Snowy was sitting with his panda, Russia step in as he'd smiling.

China show him and stop as he'd got abit scared but China stayed strong.

China's P.O.V

"Aiya! What do you what Russia aru?" I asked him.

"Da will you become one Russia now" Russia replied as he'd smiles.

"Huh!? I will not aru! Now let me pass so I can take my panda away from your sister Snowy aru" I pointed out.

"Da but Snowy likes her, your panda seems to like her too" Russia replied.

"Aiya! Panda was taken by Snowy aru" I said all mad.

"Da oh really? But Snowy was just walking around room looking for me and your panda came upon her" Russia replied with a smile.

I was going to say something when Snowy come up to me.

"Here go China" Snowy replied as she'd hands China back his panda.

"Huh? Oh thank you aru" I said with a slight blush.

"You're welcome China I just love your panda she is so cute" Snowy replied with a sweet smile.

"Da Snowy remember the Meeting will start soon ok" Russia relied with a smile.

I watched them talk as I held panda.

"Okay big brother" Snowy smiles again.

Russia nods and walks away.

I look at Snowy as she'd watches her big brother walk away.

Snowy turns back around and smiles at China.

"I like you" Snowy said as she'd smiles.

"Huh aru?" I said all surprise as I blush.

"I hope we become friends China" Snowy replied as she'd grabs China's long sleeve and pulls him down and kissed his cheek.

My face went red as I was surprise at what Snowy did.

End of China's P.O.V

Third person P.O.V

Oh that was surprise what Snowy did to China but oh will it was cute plus it made China blush and that was funny cute so they were all waiting for Meeting to start will another World Meeting but England is being late and so the other nations where just kicking back.

I got to say this turning out fun you know I wonder what's in store? Will tune in next time ok.

TBC

* * *

**Done with this chapter xD**

**I hope you guys like or loved it? ^-^**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES or MEAN ONES alright**

**Well until next time bye bye**


	3. Chapter 2 Japan

**Hello hello my dear reader I have another story for you all from my DA account and I hope you all love or like it  
**

**A/N New oc in this story belongs to me got that xD**

**A/N I don't really know how to do Japan's cute accent so please just use your imagination okay**

**Genre- Mixed  
**

**Rated- Mixed**

**Paring(s): Teehee it's a secret **

**Disclaimer I do not own ****Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Chapter ****2 Japan**

It's been a few weeks now as Snowy was with her big brother Russia's car as he'd was driving.

Russia's P.O.V

"Okay Snowy I am going business trip to another country and since you I can't take you with me da" I told my little baby sister Snowy.

Snowy looks at her big brother and smiles,"I know big brother" she'd replied as she'd was happy.

"China talk to Japan for you stay with him for few days while I am gone da" I told her.

"Oh you mean that very quiet and shy Japanese man that hardly talks" Snowy pointed out as she'd smiles and giggles.

"Yes that him da" I said as I smile back.

"He is cute and funny" Snowy said as she'd smiles.

"Yes he is but be careful about his personal space though da" I pointed out to her.

"His personal space?" Snowy replied abit puzzled and confuse.

"Oh yes he'd doesn't like it when others go into his personal space da" I said as we were almost to Japan's house.

"I see ok will I won't go into his personal space" Snowy replied with a smile.

"That's good girl little sunflower da" I replied.

End of Russia's P.O.V

The drive to Japan's house nice as they got there in no time.

The reason Russia couldn't take Snowy with him on that trip was that it'll be to boring for her and other things too so Russia asked some of his friends if they can look and take care of her but all of them said that they can't and such.

But than China said told Russia to ask Japan or Italy if they can it was surprise that Italy couldn't because of an odd and weird reason but than Russia asked Japan he'd surprisingly said yes to look after Snowy for him.

Snowy and Russia reached Japan's house as the parked in front of the house.

Russia takes Snowy to front door to Japan's house and knocks on it.

Snowy smiles and waits for her new Japanese friend to answer it.

The door opens and there stood Japan in his Kimono that wears all the time when he'd is at home as Japan slightly smiles at them.

Japan's P.O.V

I see Russia-san and his little sister Snowy standing in front of my door as they smile at me.

"Hello Japan da" Russia replied with a smile that cute and creepy.

"Hihi Japan thanks for taking care of me for big brother" Snowy replied with smile that was sweet.

"Oh hello Russia-san and Snowy-san" I replied back to them.

I watched as Russia-san hand Snowy-san two small big suitcases as Snowy-san smiles and takes them.

"Now be good to Japan ok da" Russia replied as he'd pats her head.

I watched them more as I didn't know what to say right now.

"Yes Big brother" Snowy smiled and hugs her big brother.

Russia smiles and hugs her back than leaves.

I watched Russia-san get into his car and drives off as I look back to Snowy-san who was waving bye to him after that she'd turns around and looks at me with another smile.

"Thank you for having again Japan" Snowy replied as she'd bows abit.

"Oh...umm...it was no trouble at Snowy-san" I said as I give small smile.

"Ok" Snowy replied as she'd walks into the house.

I never knew that Russia-san's little sister Snowy was abit different than Russia-san's other sisters she'd was so different from them and her big brother Russia.

End of Japan's P.O.V

After that Japan shows Snowy around his house and tells to be careful around his house too as Snowy nods and listens to him.

Japan shows Snowy the guestroom where she'd was going to stay in as she'd smiles and thanks him for the room.

Snowy tells Japan that she'd was happy to be staying with him for few days.

Japans tells her that it was nothing and happy to help out a friend.

After a few minutes or hours Snowy done unpacking her things in the guestroom and was laying down on Japanese style bed as she'd felt tire as she'd goes and takes a nap for abit.

So everything was going fine now but than something funny and cute was going to happen when certain person comes for visit.

TBC

* * *

**Done with this chapter xD**

**I hope you guys like or loved it? ^-^**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES or MEAN ONES alright**

**Well until next time bye bye**


	4. Chapter 3 She'd just so cute

**Hello hello my dear reader I have another story for you all from my DA account and I hope you all love or like it  
**

**A/N New oc in this story belongs to me got that xD**

**A/N I don't really know how to do Japan's cute accent so please just use your imagination okay**

**Genre- Mixed  
**

**Rated- Mixed**

**Paring(s): Teehee it's a secret **

**Disclaimer I do not own ****Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Chapter ****3 She'd just so cute**

It's been a few hours since Snowy has arrived at Japan's house as Japan was quietly sitting down on his back porch with his pet dog Pochi.

Japan was sipping some tea as it was nice was he'd watched the Cherry blooms.

As he'd enjoys his nice hot tea there was loud knock at his front door as Japan hears it and gets up to answer it to see who it is.

Japan's P.O.V

"I heard a knock at my door so went to go answer it" I walk over to the door calmly.

As I got there and open it to my surprise it was China-san as he'd was standing at my door.

"Oh hello China-san what brings you here?" I asked him.

"Nǐ hǎo Japan I am here for your help on something aru" China replied back to him.

"I see will ok come on in please" I replied as I let him in.

"Xièxiè Japan" China replied as he'd goes inside.

As I let China-san in I forgot that Russia-san's little sister Snowy was here but I think she'll be fine she was probably resting in the guest room.

I took China-san to living room as we sat down on the couch.

"Would you like some tea China-san?" I asked him.

"Uh..um no thanks maybe later" China replied.

"Oh ok than will what is that you need help with China-san?" I asked.

As I asked China I saw his face turn abit pink.

"Will I was wondering what do think of Russia's little sister Snowy?" China asked.

"His sister will she'd seems abit alright to me not to loud or even scary" I said as I think.

"I see aru" China replied as he'd looks down abit.

"Why do you ask China-san?" I asked.

"Will lately I was thinking" China begin to say.

"Oh you were?" I said abit curious.

"Will you see her at meeting Japan" China replied.

"Yeah and so?" I replied.

China sighs and looks away abit.

"China-san what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know aru" China replied as he'd looks down.

I watched China-san look puzzle and confuse.

End of Japan's P.O.V

As Japan tries to talk more with China, Snowy came in as she'd was holding China's pet panda in her arms as China's pet panda didn't seem to mind her holding him.

Snowy yawns cutely, "Japan I find this cute little guy in my bed with me" she'd said with cute yawn and smile.

Both Japan and China look over to her.

"Huh? Oh Snowy-chan sorry about that" Japan replied.

"Aiya! I didn't notice he'd was gone aru" China replied as he'd jumps up.

"It's ok China, he'd didn't bother me just surprise me right" Snowy replied as she'd smiles and hugs China's pet panda gently.

China's pet panda just nuzzles her into her gentle hug.

"Huh? Why do I want to take a picture of that" Japan asked himself inside is his head.

"Aiya! That was so cute! Why was that so cute?! Why do I find her cute and I want to hugs her and put her in cute Hello Kitty outfit aru?!" China yelled to himself inside his head too.

"Oh sorry to be a bother but I am getting abit hungry" Snowy replied with soft cute blush.

China's pet panda looks at them and watch as he'd stays in Snowy's arms.

"Oh it's no bother at all Snowy-chan I will go make something to eat I am too getting abit hungry" Japan replied.

"I am too so I will help aru" China replied.

"Ok and thank you" Snowy replied with another sweet smile of hers.

Both Japan and China nod their heads and head to the kitchen to cook some food for her and themselves too.

TBC

* * *

**Done with this chapter xD**

**I hope you guys like or loved it? ^-^**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES or MEAN ONES alright**

**Well until next time bye bye**


End file.
